The Bat and His Boy
by TheArchAngel'sDemoness
Summary: On a late night stroll, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts runs into his old Potions Professor. Scrabble.


_[Bitch: I got bored and decided to do a scrabble. This one is slightly AU. Harry is 20-something and is obviously not with Ginny. I don't know where I'm going with this so bear with me. My first scrabble._

_Note to the reader: My first word giver loves words and messing with my head. He gave the hardest ones to do. Here they are: quandary, compendium, defenestrate, quantify, cheese, laugh, sword, behest, dejected, ecstatic, sable, archer, knight, bat, dark, relations, copulate, confiscate, subjugate, dominate, utilize ,maze, puzzle, boomerang, faerie, magick, wiccan, druid, runes, Viking, darkness, mischief, tremble, incarnate, and... No, "and" was the last word in the list. I didn't forget what the other one was. Lol.]_

_The Bat And His Boy_

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, sat in Dumbledore's old office in Dumbledore's old chair, one leg thrown over the arm of the throne-like piece of furniture. Harry contemplated the _**sword**_ in his hands as he rolled his current _**quandary**_ around in his head.

What was he going to do? He'd never meant for it to turn out like this. He'd never wanted to come back here and be this, but Hogwarts was the only home he'd ever known. How could he have even dreamed of leaving it behind? He hadn't been so _**puzzled**_ since the Sphinx had thrown a riddle at him in the _**maze**_. He yawned hugely _**and**_ looked at one of the highwindows_. _Velvet _**darkness**_ greeted tired eyes. He smiled in reminiscence of all of the late night escapades he'd gone on with the aid of his father's cloak. Sighing, he placed Gryffindor's loyal sword into its glass case behind his desk next to the Sorting Hat that still, on occasion, insisted that he could have been great in Slytherin, only to be reminded that Harry had been great in Gryffindor's house.

At the begrudged _**behest**_ of Hermione, who taught Ancient _**Runes**_, he was taking over her shift on night patrol. He knew it was because Madame Pomfrey had put her on bed rest because of the baby (At Harry's request, of course). She'd been _**trembling**_ with leashed rage when she'd had to ask for someone to do her duty because she wasn't allowed to walk long distances.

Harry pulled out his family's cloak, putting it into a pocket of his black dress pants, and the ever faithful marauder's Map and set off to send _**dejected**_ students back to their comfortable beds. He pronounced the oath very quietly as he trekked down the stairs, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The page filled with the familiar lines of Hogwarts. He muttered, "Lumos," as he continued down a darkened corridor. As he studied the yellowed parchment that had been so lovingly crafted by his father and his most trusted friends, he noticed that he and only one other teacher were out of their beds. He decided to go find his old teacher and invite him for a bit of a midnight snack and maybe a drink. He passed a portrait of an _**archer**_ that reminded him of the childhood tales of Robin Hood. The archer waved, calling a hello. Harry smiled and returned the gesture but kept walking.

The halls of Hogwarts were as familiar to him as his own face. He knew every hidden door, every stair to jump, every shortcut, every last painting, and corridor. Hogwarts was home. He looked back at his life. It had all started here. Before Hogwarts, he had been a nobody, tormented by his aunt and uncle. He'd finally reconciled with Dudley, who had seemed the Devil _**incarnate**_ when they had been growing up. This was the place of his greatest defeats and greatest triumphs. He had found his family here. Friends that were thicker than thieves. He had learned the first vestiges of _**magick**_ here. Yes, Hogwarts was where his life had begun. He had even fallen in love within its _**dark**_ corridors.

As he rounded the corner to the corridor he had been traveling to, he muttered, "_**Mischief**_ managed," at the old map, sliding it into his back pocket.

The man he had been looking for appeared to be a _**knight**_ dressed in clothes to blend in with the darkness. In his younger days, Harry had likened him to a great _**bat**_ with his billowing black cloak.

"Good evening, Professor."

Snape turned. "What, reliving your school days, Potter? I wasn't aware that you had patrol tonight." His disdain for Harry had faded away shortly after Harry had saved his life. He had stopped seeing James and saw Harry.

Harry shrugged and grinned. "I was actually thinking about those days. And I wasn't scheduled to be. Pomfrey put Hermione on bed rest so I took her place."

"Ah, when is the Weasley whelp due?"

Harry grinned. "Decembre." Hermione and Ron had told him that they were planning on him being Godfather. Tonks' mother was still taking care of Teddy during the week and Harry on the weekends, but it was nice to have another brat to spoil shamelessly. Harry remembered why he'd come. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?"

"We are on patrol, Potter. Or does your being Headmaster excuse one night's shenanigans?" Snape almost sounded amused. Almost. Harry had never actually heard Snape _**laugh**_.

"There is no mischief afoot tonight," he said confidently.

Snape raised an arched brow. "And how do you know that, Brat?" _Yep, definitely amused._

Harry smirked. "Still haven't gotten used to calling me 'Headmaster' have you? And to answer your question, I have my ways." Harry gave him his best 'Dumbledore smile.'

Snape snorted in derision. "You are not the old man. Don't give me that look, but knowing you, you _do_ know that. Dumbledore left you with gifts that shouldn't be _**utilized**_ by someone as young as yourself." He sighed. "I suppose. I could do with a nice mug of hot chocolate."

He raised an eyebrow at his choice but didn't question him. It just wouldn't do to ridicule him now. Harry turned to fall into step beside Snape back to his office. He felt a surge of _**ecstatic**_ energy flow through him. Where exactly would this night take him? Harry nearly grinned at some of the vivid images that came to mind.

They quietly walked past Filch's office full of _**confiscated**_ Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Zonko products. Harry smiled fondly, remembering when he'd first walked into the jam-packed shop. He _**subjugated**_ the feeling of despair when he thought, _Only one Weasley twin can still make the world laugh until their sides hurt now._

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the gargoyle that still sported a battle scar across his great stone face. Harry held up a hand and murmured, "Obsidian." He didn't have Dumbledore's sweet tooth so he had to look elsewhere for his passwords.

The room had changed considerably since the old Headmaster's time but was still welcoming. A tray of hot chocolate and _**cheeses**_ with chips was nestled among the unforgiving clutter of his desk. Instead of sitting behind it, he sat in the seat he had often occupied in his schooldays. Snape seemed surprised but sat next to him, picking a book up to move it out of the way. He looked at the spine and read aloud, "_**Wiccan**_ _**Compendium**_: _**Faeries**_ and _**Druids**_. Really, Potter, why do you have this? You're a true wizard. You don't need to learn pretty songs and love spells to cast."

Harry smirked. "I know that, Professor. It is entertaining to read though. I like finding fact in the fiction. It helps wile away the hours."

"Hours?" Snape sounded honestly curious, so Harry gave an honest answer.

"Nightmares. I read to forget." He wasn't ashamed that he still had nightmares. They were terrors that had been very real.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" _Sable_ eyes were narrowed at Harry. Though, Harry no longer shrank from the charcoal eyes. "I could have made a Dreamless Sleep for you."

Harry smiled at the former Potions Master. "Because you are a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor now and because I have been having nightmares since before I can remember."

Snape made a deep sound in his throat, sounding displeased. "Still, I dislike the fact that you have to deal with these memories during your rest hours." Snape sipped from the mug he held between long fingers.

Harry tracked the movement but _**defenestrated**_ his first reaction of doing something rash. No one worried about him anymore. Hermione and Ron had each other and their children. Mrs. Weasley was still getting Mr. Weasley back on his feet after a rather nasty curse on a Muggle car. Sirius and Lupin were gone, as was Dumbledore. McGonagall had retired the year prior. There was no one to look out for him anymore. He didn't really need it, but it made warmth bloom in his chest that someone kept right on shepherding him. His first reaction was to stand and hug the man in front of him, but he refrained. He had a feeling that it would come back like a _**boomerang**_ and smack into him. Snape wasn't exactly the warmest person, regardless of his last statement.

Harry sipped his wine. "I appreciate your concern, Professor."

Snape sat his cup on a corner of the desk and looked at Harry. "Alright, Potter. I know you better than this. Why did you invite me up here? Not that I don't enjoy a late night drink, but there is something on your mind."

Harry's cheeks tinged pink, but he remained calm. "Care to _**quantify**_ your findings, Professor?"

Snape steepled his fingers in front of himself. "You, like my Viking-descendant godson, fidget a lot. So, what is it?"

Harry sat his glass on his desk and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Impossibly green eyes met obsidian black. "Well, it's a very delicate situation."

"Potter, my entire life has been one long delicate situation. I think if anyone would understand, it's going to be me." Snape even managed to look sympathetic.

Harry thought for a brief moment. _This could work in my favour if I play it correctly._ He took a breath to prepare to pour his heart out. "Well, Professor, I'm attracted to someone that I'm almost positive doesn't particularly like me. I suppose it almost crosses into 'socially unacceptable' territory."

"Why" Snape asked, intrigued.

Harry smiled internally. _This might just work. _Outwardly, he looked grim. "Well, the someone that I'm attracted to is considerably older and of the same sex."

Snape looked slightly stunned. Harry muffled a grin. The older of the two gathered himself and said, "The second is not really a problem in magical couplings. The former, however, is only if you have a problem with it. Or said someone."

Hope flared in Harry's chest. He gently tamped it down and watched Snape for the reaction to his next words. "What would you say, Professor, if you were that someone?"

Snape's eyes widened for a brief moment. Then, he smirked. "Are you, Harry Potter, trying to tell me that you're attracted to me and wish to have _**relations**_ with me?"

Harry grinned. "Your cognitive abilities have yet to fail you."

Snape's mouth actually fell open. His expression was completely unguarded. Something very like hope glittered in his dark eyes. Then, the hope turned to something darker. He couldn't really school his expression back into impassivity when he muttered, "Potter, you go too far. This is low, even for you." Snape stood, prepared to storm out.

_Fuck, he thinks I'm trying to pull one over on him! _Harry lunged and grabbed Snape's wrist. "No, Severus, I'm being honest!"

Snape rounded on Harry and glared. He saw the horror on Potter's face and paused. "What do you want, Potter?" he said tiredly. Harry heard a soft influx of something he'd never heard from Snape before: hurt.

He moved closer to Severus, standing very near. "I thought that would be obvious," he said very quietly. His Gryffindor Courage decided to show up. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the mouth that had often cut him down and sneered at him. Snape froze. Harry pulled away and looked into the sable eyes that had haunted him for what seemed like forever. No emotion shown through the impenetrable mask that Snape had long ago perfected. Harry pulled away a little further. "I'm sorry, Sev–" But he never got to finish. The older man had seized his waist and pulled him forward, laying a hard kiss on Harry's mouth. Harry made a muffled sound then looped his arms around the elder wizard.

Snape released Harry's mouth and leaned slightly away. "Well, Harry, it seems that you wish to _**copulate**_... Am I correct?" Snape was smirking in a very smug way.

Harry gave Snape a sly grin. "My dear Professor, I do believe that you've finally caught on."

Snape's smug look faded, leaving him looking skeptical. "Why? What changed?"

Harry looked into the face of the man he had been in love with for nine long years. "I know you now. I saw who you really were when you thought you were dying. And you started to see me, too. Instead of my father. We are different people than who we thought we were."

Snape contemplated Harry's answer for a moment. "How did you know that about me?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "Because I love you."

Snape froze like he'd been hit with _Petrificus Totalus_. Harry watched the dark eyes. They were wide with shock. Harry leaned up and kissed Snape again. This time, Snape unfroze and kissed back. When he pulled away, his eyes were soft. "For some ungodly, unknown reason, I love you too, Brat," he muttered.

The _**dominant**_ male in Severus took charge and pulled Harry into a deep kiss that made sure the younger wizard knew who he belong to.

_(Finite Incantatum)_

_[Bitch: Well, there you go. :D I don't really like this one, but hey, who am I to control what the characters demand? I might write a chapter 2. It won't be a Scrabble though unless I get some amazing words. If you wish, leave me a note with words and a pairing and I'll get on it. :D Much love, B._

_P.S. I do all pairings in this particular universe just because I adore all of them.]_


End file.
